<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>get that bread by bang_hyerim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798727">get that bread</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bang_hyerim/pseuds/bang_hyerim'>bang_hyerim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Multifandom KPOP (requests welcome) [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Bread, M/M, Movie Night, Night Classes, drunk party, i wrote this in thirty minutes lmao, lowkey written high, sandwhiches, sleepy jeonghan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:28:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bang_hyerim/pseuds/bang_hyerim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm not here to kill you. I'm here for bread." </p><p>in which it's three a.m. and jeonghan wants bread.</p><p>[ dialouge prompt from @/the-moon-dust-writings on tumblr]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Multifandom KPOP (requests welcome) [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>get that bread</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hong Jisoo loves his boyfriend, Yoon Jeonghan. He really really really loves him. He's his favorite person in the entire world. He was Jisoo's everything. But they don't live with each other. Although it is rare for one of them to not crash for the night at the others dorm, it does happen.</p><p>Today was one of those days. Jeonghan had late classes, and Jisoo was going to have to wake up early the next day. So they stayed in their own respective dorms. Jeonghan's roommates, Seungkwan, Seokmin, and Jihoon were too busy to really care about what time he got home or what he was doing. </p><p>Jisoo's roommates, Junhui, Minghao, and Vernon, on the other hand had planned a movie night for them to all hang out, as well as a few Wii U games the could play. Jisoo was very excited to be able to be with his roommates for the night, as although he really loves Jeonghan they sometimes need a break from each other. </p><p>Jeonghan was half asleep as he and his desk partner, Wonwoo waited for the Professor to come in and start class. Wonwoo was telling the elder about how his roommate MIngyu nearly burnt down the entire building attempting to make a grilled cheese sandwich for Chan, their other roommate. While the story was amusing, Jeonghan was far too tired to laugh. </p><p>As Wonwoo went back to working on his essay for another class, Jeonghan was staring at the clock waiting for his Professor to come in and actually start teaching. Professor Kim was usually late and a mess which caused the rumors of him and another Professor to be in a romantic relationship to spread, so Jeonghan got the joy of hearing the duo behind him, Jamie and Chan guess which Professor it was. </p><p>After about nine rounds of Just Dance, with Minghao or Junhui winning every round, the group of four roommates calmed down and started watching Jisoo's favorite movie, 'Con Air'. The mix of Nicolas Cage and Steve Buscemi in the same movie was very amusing to the boy. </p><p>When the Professor finally showed up to their class, more than half of the class including, Jeonghan, Wonwoo, Jamie, and Chan were asleep. Professor Kim started blaring Rick Astley 'Never Gonna Give You Up' too wake up his students, before sending them all home to get some sleep and that he'll have them join his class tomorrow. </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan trudged back to his dorm slowly and wobbly. Once he got to his dorm building he would have to walk ten sets of stairs to get to his dorm room as the elevator was broken, he was not looking forward to it. </p><p>Once he made it to the 5th floor, A.K.A the level Jisoo lives on he decided to grab some bread and other ingredients from their dorm. He was craving a sandwich and was not about to go back down the stairs to the cafeteria. </p><p>Somehow, the exhausted boy managed to make it to Jisoo's dorm room without collapsing, so he took his spare key to open the door, assuming that the residents of the dorm including Jisoo would all be asleep at 3:03 in the morning. </p><p>When he opened the door he did not expect to hear a scream or two come from the living room where a bright light, seemingly from a TV screen was filling the room and probably damaging the residents of the dorms eyesight.  </p><p>"I'm not here to kill you, I'm here for bread."He mumbled shielding his tired eyes from the bright screen when he peeped his head in the doorway. </p><p>"God, Han you gave me a heart attack." Vernon laughed pausing the movie so they could make sure Jeonghan didn't pass out in their kitchen, it had already happened too many  times with Seungkwan. </p><p>"I thought your class didn't end until 5:00." Jisoo laughed kissing his boyfriend on the cheek as he had him sit on the bar stool at the counter. He refused to let a Jeonghan who was that tired use a knife. It was a good choice if they didn't want any blood on their counter. </p><p>"Kim came in late, we were all asleep so he let us go back and we'll join in on his class tomorrow." the few month elder explained, mumbling a 'thank you' to Minghao who handed him a cup of coffee. </p><p>"Jamie and Chan still trying to figure out who he's fucking?" Junhui asked causing all the other boys in the room cough and/or choke. </p><p>"Yes-Yes they are." Jeonghan coughed again. It was an unexpected question. </p><p>"You came at the perfect time, we're just about to start watching 'The Thieves'" Jisoo said handing Jeonghan his sandwich and a blanket. </p><p>"Okay, let me text Jihoon so he knows I'm crashing here tonight." Jeonghan smiled as he got comfortable in the boys fort. </p><p> </p><p>When Jihoon went down to Jisoo's dorm in the morning to get Jeonghan, he was not expecting the door to be open, with several people who do not live in the dorm, to be eating food while the people who did live in the dorm and Jeonghan were sleeping in various locations of the dorm.</p><p>"Oh, Jihoon!!" Soonyoung waved the man over to where him, Chan, Mingyu, and Wonwoo were sitting by Junhui's cactus. </p><p>"Jihoon is here?" Mingyu mumbled looking around the crowded dorm. </p><p>Jihoon walked over confused, glancing at the faces he didn't recognize while also hearing about three different movies playing at the same time. </p><p>"Ya! Soonyoung!" He shouted when he came close enough to him.</p><p>"Good to see you, Hoon." Wonwoo waved as Jihoon looked at him confused, why was there a red solo cup with an unidentified liquid in his hand.</p><p>"What the fuck happened?" He asked, last he heard Jeonghan was just having a movie night with Jisoo and his roommates not a party with half the campus. </p><p>"They got wasted and called everyone over for a sleepover, at 3:45-ish. We were all tired and could use alcohol so we agreed. If I'm being honest though, I don't actually remember." Chan explained as he glanced over to Jeonghan and Jisoo cuddling on the floor. </p><p>"Did Jeonghan at least get his bread?" </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>